respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bazooka
• Complete Tier 6 in the 1st trial in the Summer Camp 2 Event • Complete Tier 4 in the 1st trial in the Soldiers Graduation (Event) • Complete Tier 4 in the 4th trial in the Easter Egg Hunt 3 Event • Complete Tier 8 in the 1st trial in the Ultimate Soldier (Event) • Complete Tier 10 in the 2nd trial in the Summer Camp 4 (Event) • Complete Tier 8 in the 4th trail in the Carnival 2018 (Event) • Complete Tier 4 in the 4th trail in the The Lucky Map Quest (Event) • Tier 1 of Trial 2 in Summer Camp 5 (Event) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 1 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosive |currency = Cash }}The Bazooka is the 9th and the first explosive weapon available for purchase. It is unlocked at Level 11 and costs . The Bazooka has only one bullet in the form of a rocket, which deals high explosive Damage. It has poor Accuracy and Agility but has a decent Range. Baz4.png|Old Design Of Bazooka. Baz1.png|Bazooka In Menu. Baz2.png|Bazooka Equipped View. Bazooka skin equipped.PNG|Blue Shark skin equipped (Side View) Bazookarocket.jpg|The Bazooka's Rocket. Bazooka?.PNG|The "Bazooka" in Real Life. Rocketimage.jpeg|A "Bazooka"'s rocket in Real-Life. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.36.13 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.36.21 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2) IMG_1356.jpg|Bazooka Skin, 2017 Easter Event 1232389.PNG Strategy The Bazooka is the first and cheapest explosive weapon available, therefore it is a good starting explosive for beginners. Due to the high Damage this weapon deals, it excels in killing unarmored enemies. However, the explosion can be avoided due to the slightly slow travelling speed of the rocket and the low Accuracy of the Weapon. The blast radius may seem small, but the resulting explosion can take out unprepared wounded enemies. Armored enemies can withstand the blast, but will lower their Health drastically so that they can be killed in the next shot. The Bazooka has a slow reloading speed though and a teammate can easily steal your kill, or you could get killed if you are still reloading. The Range of this Weapon may not seem fit for long range kills, but with enough skill, long range kills can be achieved, and if you are lucky enough to find a a group of wounded enemies, multi kills. It is advised not to run around with this due to the low Agility of this Weapon and the confrontation of an enemy, in which case you have to engage in close combat and risk getting hurt. You would be better off in a covered area with a good view and space. Nonetheless, this is a good Weapon for beginners to play around with, since they will need some knowledge of explosive weapons if they decide to unlock the next available explosive weapon, the Missile Launcher (which people can sometimes find this weapon expensive).However there are a lot of explosive nerfing armours in the game which makes it completely uncompetitive in multiplayer modes. Rocket Crush Rocket Crush, a bot in offline matches (Mission mode) carries the Bazooka in battle and can be annoying at times because of the high Damage he can deal, so when in combat, avoid or if you have defensive armor, resist the one deadly rocket he fires and charge in as he is reloading. If you don't have defensive armor, try to get far away from him and deal Damage, as his rockets render useless from a far distance, as they are slow and easily can be dodged. Say hello to my little friend! You can attain the achievement, "Say hello to my little friend!" by getting 25 kills with Bazooka. Once completed, you awarded 5 Score points. Trivia *The Bazooka itself isn't actually a Bazooka, but instead an RPG (which stands for 'R'ocket 'P'ropelled 'G'renade). This is due to the fact that the rocket is loaded onto the front of the barrel whereas the bazooka is loaded in the back of the tube. *The trigger itself is at the back, while a real RPG has the trigger at the front of the grip. Video See also * Rocket Crush * Scoped Rocket Launcher * Missile Launcher Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Rocket Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Launchers Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:1 Agility Weapons